pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vulpix
/ |dexhoenn=153 |dexunova=248 |evointo=Ninetales |gen=Generation I |species=Fox Pokémon |body=08 |egg1=Field |type=Fire |imheight=2'00" |metheight=0.6 m |imweight=21.8 lbs. |metweight=9.9 kg |ability=Flash Fire |dw=Drought |color=Brown |male=25 |evo= }} Vulpix (Japanese: ロコン Rokon) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Vulpix are fox-like Pokémon with red-brown colored fur. Vulpix's most distinctive feature is its six tails that are curled at the tips. According to the Pokédex, its tails are actually one tail that splits multiple times as it grows older. On the top of its head, Vulpix have fur that curls into three rolls at the top and falls over its forehead at the bottom. Vulpix appear to be feminine Pokémon but can be found in the wild as male. Additionally, a shiny Vulpix has a golden color scheme as opposed to its original red-brown. Also, Vulpix do not have any differences in appearance between genders. Special abilities All Vulpix have the ability Flash Fire, which powers up its -type moves when hit by any -type move and makes it immune to -type attacks. According to the Pokédex, Vulpix have a flame inside their body that never goes out. This presumably gives it the ability to use fire attacks such as Flamethrower. Evolution Vulpix evolves into Ninetales by use of a Fire Stone. Game info Game locations |redblue = Routes 7, 8, Pokémon Mansion (Blue Only) |rbrarity = Few |yellow = Rocket Game Corner (1,000 Coins) |yrarity = Coin Exchange Prize |goldsilver = Routes 7, 8, 36, 37 (Silver Only) |gsrarity = Common |crystal = Trade |crarity = None |rubysapphire = Mt. Pyre |rsrarity = Common |emerald = Mt. Pyre |erarity = Common |fireredleafgreen= Routes 7, 8, Pokémon Mansion (LeafGreen Only) |frlgrarity = Common |diamondpearl = Route 209 (Dual-slot; LeafGreen) |dprarity = 8% chance of appearing |platinum = Route 209 (Dual-slot; LeafGreen) |ptrarity = 8% chance of appearing |heartgoldsoulsilver = Routes 7, 8, 36, and 37 (SoulSilver Only) |hgssrarity = Common |blackwhite = Abundant Shrine |bwrarity = Rare |black2white2 = Abundant Shrine |b2w2rarity = Rare }} Spin-off game locations |Snap = Volcano |Channel = Ruins of Truth |RSPinball = Volcano (Ruby Field) |Trozei = Huge Storage 1, Endless Level 17, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1 = Fiery Field (1-4F) |PMD2 = Sky Stairway (1-49F) |Ranger2 = Shiver Camp, The Ice Lake, Hiaburu Lake, Almia Castle |Ranger3 = Old Mansion, Ice Temple |Rumble = Fiery Furnace |PPWii = Lava Zone }} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=At the time of birth, it has just one tail. The tail splits from its tip as it grows older. |yellow=Both its fur and its tails are beautiful. As it grows, the tails split and form more tails. |gold=As it develops, its single white tail gains color and splits into six. It is quite warm and cuddly. |silver=If it is attacked by an enemy that is stronger than itself, it feigns injury to fool the enemy and escapes. |crystal=As its body grows larger, its six warm tails become more beautiful, with a more luxurious coat of fur. |ruby=At the time of its birth, Vulpix has one white tail. The tail separates into six if this Pokémon receives plenty of love from its Trainer. The six tails become magnificently curled. |sapphire=Inside Vulpix's body burns a flame that never goes out. During the daytime, when the temperatures rise, this Pokémon releases flames from its mouth to prevent its body from growing too hot. |emerald=It can freely control fire, making fiery orbs fly like will-o'-the-wisps. Just before evolution, its six tails grow hot as if on fire. |firered=While young, it has six gorgeous tails. When it grows, several new tails are sprouted. |leafgreen=When it is born, it has just one snow-white tail. The tail splits from its tip as it grows older. |diamond=It controls balls of fire. As it grows, its six tails split from their tips to make more tails. |pearl=It controls balls of fire. As it grows, its six tails split from their tips to make more tails. |platinum=It controls balls of fire. As it grows, its six tails split from their tips to make more tails. |heartgold=As it develops, its single white tail gains color and splits into six. It is quite warm and cuddly. |soulsilver=If it is attacked by an enemy that is stronger then itself, it feigns injury to fool the enemy and escapes. |black=It controls balls of fire. As it grows, its six tails split from their tips to make more tails. |white=It controls balls of fire. As it grows, its six tails split from their tips to make more tails. |black 2=As each tail grows, its fur becomes more lustrous. When held, it feels slightly warm. |white 2=As each tail grows, its fur becomes more lustrous. When held, it feels slightly warm. |x=When it is born, it has just one snow-white tail. The tail splits from its tip as it grows older. |y=While young, it has six gorgeous tails. When it grows, several new tails are sprouted.}} Learnset Leveling TMs/HMs |gen=I}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Appearances In the anime Vulpix first debuted in the episode Pokémon Fashion Flash under the ownership of a Pokémon Breeder named Suzy. Other Vulpix have infrequently appeared in the anime when compared to that of other Pokémon. Brock's Vulpix Brock had Suzy's Vulpix early on in the anime series in the aforementioned episode Pokémon Fashion Flash. Brock received it from the Pokémon Breeder named Suzy. While Brock did not use this Vulpix frequently in battle, he was often seen taking care of it, usually grooming it. In the episode Beauty and the Breeder, Brock returned the Vulpix back to Suzy. Trivia *Vulpix's original name was "Foxfire". *Despite being able to learn Energy Ball via breeding, Vulpix cannot learn it via a TM. This has been fixed as of Generation V. *Vulpix, along with its evolution, Ninetales, is the only non- -type to learn Grudge and Will-O-Wisp by leveling up. *Vulpix is often considered to be Growlithe's counterpart as they are both -type Pokémon and are version-exclusive Pokémon. Origins Vulpix's name is a combination of Vulpes, Latin for fox, and six, referring to its six tails. The rok in Rokon may be derived from roku, six; the kon may be derived from 'grudge' which refers to the curse that Vulpix and Ninetales may cast on their foes. This is also reflected in Vulpix, which learns Grudge. Kon may also refer to the Japanese onomatopoeia kon kon which is the sound that foxes make. Furthermore, a konko is a gas burner stove. Vulpix are based upon foxes. Though in Japan there are legends concerning foxes (or kitsune as they are called there). One such legend which is most relevant to Vulpix is how multi-tailed kitsune can breathe fire, create illusions and have extremely long lives. After having concluded their life cycle, these creatures take on a spirit form, which may have been the reason why Vulpix and Ninetales can learn -type moves. The fire-type Pokémon Vulpix is also based on the Fennec Fox in the genus Vulpes. The only characteristics taken from the genus Vulpes would be that it's a fire-type, it resembles a fox, and it's fur is fashionable. Eevee is also based on the Fennec Fox for the fact that Eevee has large ears, is treated like a pet, and it's fur is prized. Flareon resembles Vulpix in a few ways. The Fennec Fox lives in Africa, it's adapted to a high-temperature, low-water, desert environment, which explains why Flareon and Vulpix are fire-type. The Fennec's fur is prized by the indigenous peoples of North Africa, and in some parts of the world, the animal is considered an exotic pet, which explains why Flareon and Vulpix have rich, royal, and fashionable looking fur coats. It also explains why Flareon and Vulpix are treated like pets. Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon